


Characters

by NewbieFanficter



Series: Multiverse Renewal [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanficter/pseuds/NewbieFanficter
Summary: Characters from the Series.
Series: Multiverse Renewal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186103





	Characters

Title: Supreme Being of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Job: The Supreme One.

Race: Heteromorphic Race

Residence: 13º Floor's Throne Room

Alignment: Absolute Evil -1000 (Unholy One Fixed Alignment)

Racial Level: Death Mage -> Level 15

Soul User -> Level 10

Pinnacle of Sin (Greed) -> Level 10

Unholy One-> Level 5

Axis-> Level 5 

Total-> Level 45 

Job Level: Summoner-> Level 10

Ruler of Einherjar(Kin)-> Level 10

Soulcraft -> Level 10

Guider(Morph) -> Level 10

Corrupter(Charm)-> Level 5

Chosen of Undead-> Level 5

Glaðsheimr's Piety-> Level 5

Total-> Level 55

Character Chart: HP: 70

MP: 110

PHY.ATT: 80

PHY.DEF: 55

AGI: 75

MAG.ATT: 80

MAG.DEF: 70

RESIST: 95

SPECIAL: 100

TOTAL: 735


End file.
